nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Ludociel
|bloodtype = |abilities = Ark Flash |equipment = |family = Mael |occupation = Leader of the Four Archangels Leader of Stigma |affiliation = Goddess Clan Four Archangels Stigma |manga = Chapter 202 |anime = |seiyu = }} is the leader of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. He is also the leader of Stigma. Appearance Ludociel is a tall, muscular man with long blue hair and four angelic wings protruding from his back. He wears full-plated golden armor with a set of robes adorned on his body. Personality Ludociel seems to be polite, kind, and welcoming shown when the humans enter Stigma's safe haven, he rejoices how the Great War was soon to come to an end. Also, despite his immense power and status among the Goddesses, Ludociel does not discriminate inferior Goddesses, at least his family, as shown by the fact that he never laughed at his younger brother for being a coward and unable to harm a single insect and instead had a good relationship with him. However, his kindness seems to end where the Demon Clan is concerned, wanting to ruthlessly destroy them in the name of bringing peace to the other races. According to Nerobasta, Ludociel lost his family and friends in pursuit of Stigma's goal, and thus cannot afford to fail. He is a man willing to give up everything in order to achieve a single objective, and Gowther compares him to Meliodas in that regard. Surprisingly, despite Elizabeth's betrayal of the Goddess Clan, Ludociel apparently has no grudge towards her, as he acts cordially towards her. However, Ludociel possesses some humor, as he called on Elizabeth not wanting to face Meliodas due to Meliodas now being evil. History Memories of the Holy War arc Ludociel is first seen welcoming the humans when they arrived at Stigma's base which is located in the Fairy King's Forest. He was aided by the Divine Lance Corporal Nerobasta, and she seems to have acted as his assistant in his schemes. There, he declares his intentions to end the Holy War by exterminating the entire Demon Clan. Elizabeth is reluctant towards his ideas, saying that he himself said that there should be peace among all the clans. Ludociel replies that the demons are nothing but disgusting beings who can not be compared to them, telling Elizabeth that she must sever her ties with Meliodas, who is the heir of the Demon King. When Elizabeth leaves, Ludociel tells Nerobasta not to go after her since he can not do anything to prevent the plan that has already started. When the Ten Commandments appear in the forest, Ludociel reveals that he had been the one who kidnapped hundreds of demons including innocent civilians and had locked them inside a gigantic Ark to use them as bait to attract the Commandments and eliminate them. After revealing them, Ludociel then proceeds to eliminate them all. When Sariel and Tarmiel fail to eliminate the Commandments, Ludociel decides to join the battle, ordering Nerobasta to protect the gate. There, he manages to incapacitate the demons without problems, forcing two of them to assume their Indura transformation, managing to stand up to the Archangel. When Elizabeth intervenes, Ludociel tries to convince her to help him defeat them, but she declares that she will save them. Ludociel insists that they must be eliminated to obtain peace and tries to convince Sariel and Tarmiel to support him, but the other two Archangels end up helping Elizabeth to finally free the Commandments from their transformations. Sometime later upon the conclusion of the Holy War, Ludociel lost his physical body like the rest of the Goddess Clan and was sealed away in a modified Druid Altar within a chasm near the sight of where Danafor was built upon. He laid dormant there for more than 3,000 years. Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc When Ludociel feels the presence of someone with an appropriate soul to be his vessel, he calls her to the altar on which he was sealed. There, Ludociel makes a deal with the young princess of Liones, she would grant him her body to be his vessel in exchange for saving Gilthunder. After this, Ludociel takes the body of Margaret and offers Hendrickson and Dreyfus in becoming members of his new Stigma and eradicating the Demon Clan. In order to fulfill the deal with Margaret, Ludociel transports himself to the Druid Altar where Gilthunder was held captive by Vivian. Once there, Ludociel pierce Vivian's throat with his rapier, affirming that his promise to eliminate the sorceress and to free Gilthunder was fulfilled, being able from that point to take the complete control of Margaret's body. Feeling the presence of a member of the Demon Clan near the altar, Ludociel releases a powerful attack against Zeldris who was in the middle of a negotiation with Merlin, claiming that it was a welcome greeting. Ludociel mentions how satisfied he is in Margaret's body, while Gilthunder asks why he chose her and demands that he release her, but Ludociel states that Margaret sacrificed herself to save him. When Zeldris emerges once again furious at the return of the Archangels, he launches his Dies Irae against Ludociel. Later, Ludociel reunites with his fellow Archangels, Sariel and Tarmiel, who had also been revived in the bodies of Solaseed and Arbus. The three return to Liones with Dreyfus, Hendrickson and Gilthunder at the same time as Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins. There, Elizabeth recognize Ludociel in Margaret's body, just as Ludociel recognizes her as the Elizabeth he knew 3,000 years ago. King Bartra asks Ludociel to release Margaret, but Ludociel told him that his daughter voluntarily surrendered her body. After presenting themselves as the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan, Ludociel requests to form an alliance between them and the Knights of Liones as well as the Seven Deadly Sins in order to fight against the Demon Clan. Ludociel also mentions that Meliodas betrayed them, causing Elizabeth's anger. Ludociel affirms that Meliodas is an enemy that is plotting a dark plan with his brothers and his masters and that Stigma and the Sins must unite in order to eradicate them, telling Elizabeth that if she does the Supreme Deity could break the curse that she put on her. Elizabeth affirms that she intends to rescue Meliodas, not kill him, but that it is not possible to do it only with her power or that of her current companions. Finally, the alliance is officially formed. During the banquet that night, Ludociel gives a speech in front of all the knights affirming that Britannia will never be taken by the demons and that the Four Archangels will lead Stigma to victory. In that, Hendrickson asks him about the whereabouts of the fourth member of the Four Archangels, causing great anger in Ludociel, as well as in Tarmiel and Sariel. There, they are interrupted by the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, who show their doubts towards Stigma because of the death of their leader, Denzel Liones, because of the goddess who possessed him. Deathpierce claims that the Goddess Clan does not have blood or tears, but Ludociel states that they are not unlike humans in that. In order to gain his loyalty, Ludociel uses his Breath of Bless to give the Pleiades some of his power. Afterwards, he reveals to Hendrickson that the fourth Archangel, Mael, was killed by a member of the Ten Commandments. After drinking all night, Ludociel leaves and is in the streets of Liones with Escanor and Hawk returning from doing errands. The Archangel shows an interest in Escanor, who moves to a roof stating that he prefers to be seen from below. Ludociel recognizes him as the individual he saw the night before and asks him how he concealed the great magical power he possessed at that moment, which leads Escanor to reveal the nature of his Sunshine power. Before this, Ludociel attacks furiously to Escanor questioning who took that power, which Escanor misunderstood. After avoiding his attacks, Escanor tries to catch him, but Ludociel moves at such a high speed that he avoids it and also cuts his clothes with his sword. There, Ludociel reveals the nature of the Graces that the Supreme Deity gave to the Four Archangels and that the Grace of the late fourth Archangel, Mael, was precisely Sunshine, which was lost after the death of Mael. Ludociel requires Escanor to get rid of the Grace since the body of a human would end up destroying itself upon receiving it, but Escanor refuses, claiming that Sunshine is the power he has from his birth that consecrates him as the strongest. In the end, Ludociel and Escanor reach a mutual understanding, claiming the Archangel to be useful and Escanor warning him not to get in his way. Current arc Ludociel attends to the meeting to decide the battle strategy for the Holy War, there he states that Sariel and Tarmiel will command the "Search-and-Destroy Force" as representatives of the Four Archangels. Ludociel respectively recalls that Elizabeth is not part of the "Assault Force" with him to avoid confronting Meliodas, but Sariel and Tarmiel defend her by stating that they need Elizabeth on the battlefield. Ludociel requests that Hendrickson accompany them as his bodyguard, telling a reluctant Dreyfus that this is Hendrickson's wish. Gilthunder requests to go also in order to protect Margaret, to which Ludociel agrees affirming that they are allies. During the march towards the battle, Ludociel tells Hendrickson that he can go to fight with Dreyfus if he wants, but Hendrickson says he has no regrets in the way he chose. Before leaving to Camelot, Ludociel promises the entire army victory in the war. When arriving at Camelot, the Assault Force discovers the castle of Camelot covered by an enormous field of darkness, product of Meliodas. Merlin asks him for some idea to enter, Ludociel engages in a telepathic conversation with her, revealing that he is aware that Merlin planned the conformation of the group knowing that it would require his power to penetrate the field of darkness. Ludociel warns him to stay attached to the Commandment she possesses and to make sure it does not fall into enemy hands. Ludociel comments that Escanor's force will undoubtedly be indispensable in the battle with the demons, also that Hendrickson and Gilthunder will be useful for their devotion to protect Margaret, despite their lack of strength. Ludociel reveals that he is interested in Hendrickson given his judgment and control in comparison to those affected with Breath of Bless, awarding him that he can use him as a shield or even a substitute to be his vessel. Ludociel invokes his Sanctuary, creating an Ark barrier around him, Merlin, Escanor, Hendrickson and Gilthunder, being able to cross the field of darkness thanks to Merlin's Commandment that wants to enter and join the others. Ludociel declares that once inside they cannot leave until they kill the creator of the dark field, Meliodas. However, Merlin declares that there is another way: to return Melidoas to normality. Upon entering where the cocoon of Melidoas is found, the five are received by Zeldris, Cusack and Chandler. Ludociel personally confronts Zeldris, saying that it is the first time they come face to face, to what Zeldris says will be the last. When the battle begins, Ludociel watches as Escanor attacks Meliodas' cocoon, and while the demons are distracted by Merlin's Double Impact, Ludociel assaults Cusack and Chandler with his Grace. Ludociel happens to confront Zeldris, noting that his sword spee is the fastest in all of the Demon Realm. After a swift exchange of swords, Ludociel receives a cut o. his cheek, while Zeldris receives the same injury plus a large cut on the arm. Ludociel calls him rude for hurting a woman's face. He is later saved from Cusack's attack by Hendrickson, Ludociel calls him an idiot for trying to save him when he had already read his attack, but still appreciates his concern for him and heals the wound he received on his leg. Ludociel intercepts the advance of Zeldris with his Gold Shining. He is slightly surprised when Zeldris emerges unscathed, assuming it is the magic power of the Demon King. When Zeldris assumes the position that releases his original magical power, Ludociel asks Hendrickson to step aside because he could no longer protect him from there. Ludociel claims that the victory in the Holy War will be for the Goddesses, but Zeldris tells him he has no interest in petty games like that. Zeldris then proceeds to use his original power Ominous Nebula, creating an incredible force of attraction, which draws the Assault Force towards him. Zeldris claims that they must get out of their way, releasing an attack that leaves Ludociel, Escanor, Hendrickson and Gilthunder wounded against the wall. Zeldris creates another force of attraction, but Escanor and Ludociel manage to hold on to it, while Hendrickson and Gilthunder are kept away in safety by Merlin's teleportation. Ludociel is carried away to attack Zeldris, sure to have deciphered Zeldris's sword technique. However, is only repelled and embedded against the wall as last time. After being attracted again, Ludociel clings to Escanor to sustain himself. Escanor gets upset asking him to keep distance, to which Ludociel says he did not intend to fall on his back, proceeding to an argument between the two. Ludociel asks Merlin for the identity of Zeldris' power, leading Merlin to explain how the Ominous Nebula has three characteristics: the ability to draw things towards Zeldris as its center with an incredible power of attraction, including only living beings and that no physical attack manages to reach it, being them hit by an unknown attack instead. Merlin points out that none of the magical attacks that she and Ludociel used previously affected Zeldris, which must be due to the powers of the Demon King. Merlin declares that Zeldris has an attack from which it is impossible to defend himself and on top of that resistance to both physical and magical attacks, which will make the battle harder than they could have imagined. Ludociel asks Escanor to help him, surprising him when he refuses. Ludociel shows himself insigned by claiming that a miserable human must obey him as the greatest being on earth, to which Escanor replies that he does not care. When Ludociel is finally caught in the power of Zeldris, Merlin asks Escanor to give him a hand, and he immediately catches Ludociel. He asks if he did not follow orders, to which Escanor tells him that Merlin's orders are another story. When Escanor asks him if he has any plans, Ludociel tells him that only if he obeys his orders. Ludociel uses his Ruby Shine to blind Zeldris with a bright light while Escanor causes a huge explosion with his Cruel Sun to camouflage their presences. Convinced that Zeldris will not be able to counterattack without being able to anticipate them in the same way that Full Counter, Ludociel and Escanor launch themselves on him, but to his surprise both are rejected in the same way once again. Ludociel does not fully understand why his attack does not work when he is once again absorbed into Zeldris' vacuum, who declares that it is time to stop wasting time and get serious, then increase the pressure and speed of his power. Then, when Escanor releases his Crazy Prominence, Ludociel reproaches him that his attacks also reach him. Ludociel returns to throw against Zeldris creating a great Ark sword in its arm. He remembers how he sacrificed everything, his love and friendship, in order to fulfill his duty to win the Holy War. However, Zeldris rejects him once more, being Gilthunder who saves him by interposing himself in the attack and being both crossed against the wall. However, when Zeldris is finally seriously injured by Escanor as The One, Ludociel manages to take advantage of the second in which Zeldris would have taken him to reactivate his God '''power, to obliterate it again with his '''Gold Shinig, this time, managing to wound him. Ludociel claims that his doom was blinking at him. When Ludociel was about to finish Zeldris off, Cusack intervenes by stopping the Archangel with his swords. When Cusack asks Zekdris to let him take care of him, he agrees as long as he does not allow anyone to disturb Meliodas. Cusack is skewered in his fight with Ludociel, exchanging powerful and rapid blows between his swords and Ludocirl's ' Ark ' blade. In the end, Cusack manages to destroy Ludociel's clothes, receiving a fulfillment of this, boasting Cusack of having been the one who taught Zeldris how to use a sword. Ludociel manages to strike him in the abdomen surprisingly warning him not to get cocky, but Cusack manages to resist without injury and responds with a headbutt. Seeing that Ludociel's power diminishes, Cusack deduces that this is the limit of the human vessel. When pushed back with several wounds, Ludociel asks Merlin why nothing he does has any effect on the two demons, wondering if it is because of their magical powers. Merlin reveals that at some point in the past, Chandler and Cusack sealed their original magical powers for some reason, but even so they continued to be considered the most powerful demons after the Demon King just for being strong, fast and hard as anyone else. After healing his wounds, Ludociel observes with shock that Cusack and Chandler have been wounded by Merlin's attacks. Abilities and Equipment As the leader of the Four Archangels, Ludociel is extremely powerful. His mere presence is enough to startle King (while in Gloxinia's body) and Diane (while in Drole's body). King states that he possesses an immense amount of magic power and that his power is on par or even greater than the Ten Commandments. Possessing superior intelligence, magic power, and charisma, Ludociel reigns supreme amongst the Four Archangels. His younger brother and the strongest of the Four Archangels, Mael, states that he possesses the same level of power as Meliodas. Like all members of Goddess Clan, he has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. He has shown the ability to summon his wings at will. While using Margaret's body, Ludociel is still extremely powerful. He easily pierces Vivian's neck without being noticed, fires a massive Ark beam at Zeldris through the tip of the rapier he wields, and later brushes off Zeldris' Dies Irae attack as if it were mere "child's play". Ludociel possesses immense levels of durability and endurance, receiving only minor injuries and able to continue fighting after taking multiple hits from Derieri (who destroyed an entire forest with a single swing of her tail) in her Indura form. He is also extremely skilled in swordsmanship, as shown when he pressures Escanor with his sword skills while in Margaret's body, and fights evenly with Zeldris who is known to have the fastest sword speed in the Demon Realm. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. * |Shukufuku no Ibuki (Buresu Obu Buresu)}}: Ludociel gathers light in his palm to create some kind of symbol and after blowing it over his desired target, they get a magic power boost. The Demon Clan refers to this technique as |Peten no Hikari (Chīto Hōpu)|literally "Scam Light"}} because it is also a brainwashing spell that turns the targets into fanatical zealots loyal to the Goddesses with no regard to their injuries so they may keep on fighting until they're broken and dead. * : After being in a drunken state, Ludociel uses this to return himself to his normal state of mind. Grace Ludociel has been bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Senkō}}. This power allows Ludociel to move at immense speeds which appears as a form of teleportation. Power Level |magic = ? |strength = ? |spirit = ? }} Relationships Mael Mael is Ludociel's younger brother. While Mael was looked down by others for being unable to harm an insect, Ludociel always encouraged his younger brother and never laughed at him. Ludociel hoped that Mael would surpass him, feeling proud when he became the strongest of the Four Archangels. Ludociel also promised to try to arrange things between him and Elizabeth. After Mael seemingly died, the mere mention of his brother caused him to look angry at Hendrickson. He seems to lament his brother's apparent death. Nerobasta Though never acting much differently with her than with another of his allies, seemingly being ignorant of Nerobasta's feelings, Ludociel is actually aware of her feelings. Elizabeth Ludociel is aware that Elizabeth's curse is still active. Despite her betrayal, he still acts towards her as he used to 3,000 years ago. The two complained over Meliodas and his brothers but the two eventually came to a decision to form an alliance. Ludociel suggests to Elizabeth that her mother might lift her curse if she helped them defeat the demons. Battles Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive Current arc *Assault Force vs. Zeldris, Chandler & Cusack: Trivia *According to his power level, Ludociel has the highest power level measured accurately thus far in the series. References }} Navigation es:Ludociel fr:Ryudoshel ru:Людошиэль it:Ludoshel Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels